


Bejeweled and Bedecked

by Kenzi_Ro



Series: HKM Stories [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarves love their gold and jewels, Hobbits love tradition, M/M, everything is happy and nothing hurts, hobbit parties, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzi_Ro/pseuds/Kenzi_Ro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin are to be married.</p>
<p>What follows is a brief account of their two weddings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bejeweled and Bedecked

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt at the Hobbit kink meme -> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=816062#t816062

They held the first wedding in Erebor.

Great coats and capes were crafted for them, with all manner of precious metals and gems sewn into the fabric, until it seemed to be as dazzling as dragon scales. They hung heavy and stiff about Bilbo's shoulders, and even the under-layers were woven with tiny threads of silver and gold.

Bilbo would easily admit that Thorin cut a magnificent figure in the finery, but he himself felt terribly off balance. He was a hobbit of the Shire and, until a year ago, had never seen more treasure than five gold pieces in one place at a time.

Heavy ropes of Erebor jewels were wrapped around his hands and looped around Thorin's. A similar chain of gold was wrapped around Thorin and looped back to Bilbo. Thus tied, they traded a plain copper cup between them and drank the water down.

Thorin's sister smiled between them and spoke the first, and last, proclamation of the ceremony. _"You have bound yourselves together with treasures that will never tarnish, and you have shared a draught of the Mountain's pure spring. May these things stand in symbolism of your commitment and affection of each other. So it has been witnessed, and so it will remain."_

They did not kiss as the ropes of jewels and chain of gold were removed. Nor did they kiss when twin circlets of iron were placed upon their heads. They clasped their hands, turned to the assembled people, and bowed low.

A great cry rose up and thrice a horn sounded at the gates, proclaiming the union. Behind them, Dis cursed the common tongue for butchering her proclamation, and didn't hide the stink-eye she sent towards the Men and Elves in the crowd.

If Thorin deftly kicked back at her, through his robes, or her sons choked on their laughter at the glare she sent them, well … that was quite the perfect end to the entire thing.

 

-

 

They held their second wedding in Hobbiton.

No finery adorned their shoulders, no coats or capes with jewels and precious metals. Bilbo's neighbors dressed Thorin in a simple pair of pants and clean white shirt. The only embellishment to the outfit was the delicate embroidery on his waistcoat. The garments felt like nothing to shoulders accustomed to heavy mail and leathers, and Thorin fretted over splitting a seam with a sudden movement. The lack of heavy layers was offsetting, like he was naked before them all.

While Thorin felt awkward and out of place, he could not say the same for Bilbo. These sorts of clothes belonged to him, and suited him far better than any of the lavish pieces he wore as the King's Consort in Erebor. It struck him then that, until a year ago, Bilbo had never steped foot outside the Shire. He'd never held a sword or risked his life on the Wild Road. He'd been perfectly respectable and worried of things like pocket handkerchiefs and second breakfasts.

A slender rope of twine is looped twenty times over their clasped hands, and with each loop a new relative stepped forward to tie a knot and say a blessing over their union. They speak at length about faithfulness and honesty. Some elaborate their wish for them to have a prosperous life with many little ones to share it with. Thorin's feet ached and Bilbo's fingers squeezed his as the knots were tied.

The final knot will be tied with silk ribbon, and the Thain himself stands at the ready to do the honors. Before it is done, Thorin and Bilbo speak their vows aloud, vows as old as the Shire itself, and essential to a successful marriage.

"I, Bilbo Baggins, lately of Bag End, do on this day plight my trough to this Dwarf, Thorin, son of Thrain, of Erebor. To his household I pledge my loyalty, and to his care I entrust my heart. I claim nothing over him, and welcome his kin to my hearth as my own."

"I, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King of Erebor, do on this day bind my life to that of this Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins. To his household I pledge myself, and I entrust his lips with the secrets of my life. I claim only what he gives, and nothing more. The hearth of my home will ever welcome our kin."

The Thain smiled and as he tied the final knot, he spoke a blessing that Thorin did not understand, for it was in the secret language of the hobbit folk and only used on the happy occasion of marriage. When he was finished, the Thain passed an intricately carved wooden mug of wine to Bilbo. After they'd finished the drink, Bilbo tossed the cup over his head and pulled Thorin into a kiss.

It was awkward with their hands bound together, but Thorin responded with equal fervor. The Thain laughed, the hobbits cheered, and Bilbo's first cousin set crowns of peach blossoms, honeysuckle, and wheat, upon their heads.

If the crowns slipped and were lost in the following party, trampled under dancing feet or were tangled in a bush as food and wine encouraged cheerful celebration … well, it was only customary at a hobbit wedding, after all.


End file.
